The Forbidden Desire
by Lazie Soul
Summary: The Wizard wants the Fairy. The desire is strong enough to pull the Fairy down, with him. [Zervis Week 2015 - Day 1: AU]


**Zervis Week 2015 - Day 2: Past**

 **I finished this one before FT 450 and 451 come out so I changed a little bit to fit the story line in manga. This is my first time write an Angst fic (cant believe I've done this :o).**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does.**

* * *

Hope you will enjoy this!

Zeref doesn't think a certain blond girl could charm him that much. Their first meet, well, kind of embarassing and awkward. But then, it lead to more.

She wanted to learn more magic to protect her friends. Mavis Vermillion was a naïve and cheerful girl. She had friends, 4, or should he said, 3. Poor little girl, she didn't notice, one of her friend was just her illusion. But he said nothing about it. He didn't want to break her heart, and her sweet smile.

* * *

The second time they met is after 10 years. She still remembers him. Although knowing he is cursed, she runs into and gives him a hug. That moment, Zeref has a urge hugging her back.

They have a little talk. Mavis still believes he's a nice person, despite fact he's The Black Wizard-Zeref. She believes in his kind eyes. Her smile is so warm and naïve.

 _"Such innocence."_

For Zeref, Mavis's a beatiful fairy, all pure and innocent. Having her around is the most precious moment he ever had. But, Fate sure knows how to play people. He is The Wizard, she is The Fairy. They never could be together. He would ruin her, whether he wants or not. That's just, a matter of time.

 _"You used 'Law'?"_

Zeref wants to make sure. He leans his forehead and let it touchs hers. After the black haired guy pulls away from the touch, he sees her eyes have changed. Those emerald eyes are full of confusion. Her cheerful smile dissapeared. A sweat slowly drops down her fluffy chins.

 _Like a lost kitten._

As he contiunes talking, he notices the girl is shaking. Mavis loses her voice. She bites her lips, her hands hold the snow white dress tightly. Her head is down, so he can't see her face but in some ways, he knows she is scared. She is scared, of him.

 _"Why.. Why would you say such things?"_

Why he said those things? He doesn't know.

 _"I… thought you were…"_

Zeref lets out a small smirk, "Now do you understand? I'm everything the rumors made me out to be". Through her eyes, he sees it slowly dying. Her faith. Her faith in him.

Who is he? Zeref - The Black Wizard. He only brings Death and Sorrow to the places he goes. Even her, The Fairy, can't resist that. Her cure could not save him. He even pulled her down with him.

He watches her crying and running away from him. The Fairy is hurt and heart broken. He's the reason. He's the source of her pain, her sin and her tears.

But, at the moment, he realizes, there is something starts growing inside him. He finally found it, a person has the power to walk alongside him.

He wants her.

The Wizard wants the Fairy.

A deathly desire.

* * *

Zeref decides to take a rest, after all there is no signal of his brother near here. He chooses one random island as his resting place.

While wandering around the island to find the perfect spot, he arrives at a graveyard. His finger runs on the cold stone, which written the name, 'Mavis Vermillion'

His love, had died. That was the first time he loved anyone that much… enough to kill her, in immortal like him. Seeing her fell down in his embrace, was something he would never forget.

He returned her back to her guild. One of her friend whom he saw before, the guy with an eye-patch, was standing in front of the guild and waiting for her. 'Good night, Mavis' was the last thing he said to her.

After that, he promised himself, not to fall in love again, ever. He should never have fallen in love. **Never**.

Realizing he's lost in thought, Zeref shakes his head. He thinks about her, again. **This need to have an end**.

* * *

He leaves the graveyard and heads into the wood. He lays down under a big shade. This would be a good place to rest.

But his mind can't relax. He still has a lot of thought running in his head. If this keeps going, he wont have a good break. Suddenly, his onyx eyes widens when he feels a breeze of magic.

 _It's her._

Someone approaches and lays upside down with him. Turning his head, he sees a pair of green eyes are looking at him. His mouth cracks into a small smiles, "Hello there, Mavis."

"Hello, Zeref."

Mavis is a ghost. Zeref doesn't why he still can see her like this. But he enjoys this moment. Her hair is tickling his face. Oh, now he can touch her too? He runs his hand through her blond locks. It's smooth like silk and smells good. Her smell makes him feel so comfortable.

He remembers in the old days, she was a talkative girl.

"It's rare to see you're quiet like this."

"So you like I being noisy, huh?"

He doesn't answer. In fact, there is a thought in his head 'It doesn't matter because I like everything about you' but he think it's weird to say so he just stays silent.

"That time, I…"

"Dont blame yourself. I know it's not you. **It never is you, Zeref** "

Zeref smiles.

Mavis turns her head aside, breaks the eyes connect between them, her heart fluttered because of that warm smile. She gazes into the sky and then looks back at Zeref. He is not looking at her. His onyx eyes just blankly stares at the sky. Mavis sighs lightly and is about to stand up then the black haired man speaks out.

"Stay."

Mavis blinks curiously at him but Zeref doesn't say anything else. After a while, she smiles sweetly. "Okay".

They enjoy the time they have. _Just a little more_. He wants to stay like this forever, but he can't. They can't. Both are cursed by God. They can't have a normal life. But at least, this time, they find peace when they are together. _This time._

Some small parts inside, he knows the next time he opens his eyes, he can't see her anymore. No more these peaceful moments.

The meeting next time will lead into something that will change the whole world. It's will be a matter of death and alive.

Mavis sings a lullaby. Everything seem to stop. His eyes are closing. His mind becomes blurry. Her childish yet beatiful voice lures Zeref into a dream. A dream in which he is not the Black Wizard and he could live a normal life with his brother and Mavis. Such a wonderful dream.

"Sweet dream, Zeref. Until next time."


End file.
